righteous_gemstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelvin Gemstone
Kelvin Gemstone is one of the main characters in the T.V. series, The Righteous Gemstones. He is portrayed by actor Adam Devine. Background Kelvin is the youngest child of Aimee-Leigh Gemstone and Dr. Eli Gemstone. Born in 1989 as an oops baby, he is much younger than his siblings Jesse Gemstone and Judy Gemstone. He currently serves as Gemstone Ministries' youth pastor. When Aimee-Leigh became pregnant with Kelvin, it came as quite the shock to both her and Eli due to their age (40s). Aimee-Leigh and Eli managed to see the pregnancy as a miracle, drawing parallels to Abraham and Sarah. However, this pregnancy would drive a wedge between Aimee-Leigh and her brother, Baby Billy Freeman. Originally, Aimee-Leigh had agreed to tour with Baby Billy while pregnant with Kelvin, however Baby Billy's dishonesty over selling parcels of his and Aimee-Leigh's family ancestral land led Aimee-Leigh to cancel the tour and cut ties with her brother. Fast forward to the present day and beginning of season 1, Kelvin is the youth minister for his family's church. Participating in the mass baptism in China as the series opens, Kelvin and his brother Jesse get into an argument about baptismal immersion that ends with the wave pool where said baptism is taking place being activated. Kelvin is constantly the butt of Judy and Jesse's jokes, given both of them did not want their parents to have an additional child. Kelvin is frequently ridiculed by both at dinner table scenes, mainly with abuse coming from Jesse. However, this does not stop Kelvin from participating in Jesse's schemes, mainly dealing with the fallout from Jesse's blackmail video. Kelvin had been living in the Gemstone compound with his own house, having taken in a former Satanist named Keefe as a roommate. Keefe had been a full Satanist, with most of his friend groups still participating in the Satanism, as well as weekly raves at a warehouse where loud electronic music is played and drugs were aplenty. However, upon meeting Kelvin, Keefe became "saved" and became a Christian. From then on, Keefe assisted Kelvin in his youth ministry. However, Keefe continues to be an awkward presence for Kelvin, given his still present Satanist tattoos as well as an awkward personal demeanor and speaking style. Plot Season 1 Kelvin's major plotline outside of his participation with his siblings in Jesse's ordeal, involves the evangelism to a particular young woman, Dot Nancy. Dot is the daughter of two prominent church members and donors, Dale and Gay Nancy. Dale and Gay are concerned about Dot's non-Christian lifestyle, alongside her dating a much older and sketchier man, Austin. Kelvin agreed to try and turn Dot around, starting with a spiritual cleanout of her bedroom possessions. This leads Dot to storm off and leave with Austin later. However, she does agree to attend a youth ministry session at a trampoline park. At the trampoline park, Kelvin attempts to impress Dot with his acrobatics and she seems mildly amused. However, she uses that as cover to attend one of the raves that Keefe used to attend (and his friends still do). When Kelvin confronts her at the Rave, her boyfriend attempts to pick a fight with Kelvin. However, the rave is raided by police and Austin ditches Dot because he possessed MDMA on his person. Kelvin eventually escapes with Dot using Keefe's experience of the building. Dot eventually dumps Austin and begins regularly attending Gemstone youth events and meetings. However, she becomes dismayed after Kelvin chooses to abandon his post, in favor of cultivating a darker, almost Goth or Emo, persona and quitting his job as youth minister. Kelvin adopted the new facade after realizing he actually wasn't a reincarnation of Jesus Christ. Upon this disappointment, Kelvin feels disillusioned with his role and ends up kicking Keefe out of his house. However, he sees Keefe's social media posts and realizes Keefe is back to his old ways with drugs and Satanism. Kelvin returns to another rave at the same warehouse he found Dot at, and sees Keefe in a bizarre set up, floating in a tank with tubes connected to his chest. Kelvin disconnects the tubes, revives Keefe, and the two of them return to the Gemstone compound with a new lease on life. Kelvin's youthful and modern aesthetic look bears great similarities to the preachers featured on the "PreachersNSneakers" Instagram, as well as an uncanny resemblance to Elevation Church (of Charlotte, NC) pastor, Steven Furtick. Season 2 TBD Quotes Photos S1e1-righteousgemstones.jpeg Righteous-gemstones-s1e1.jpg Season1-6.jpg Season1-7.jpg Season1-8.jpg Cq5dam.web.1200.675 (2).jpeg References Category:Characters